


Double Knot

by BFCentral



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: All of ZOOL - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Pre-Canon, Riku probably won't end up meeting i7 at this point, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFCentral/pseuds/BFCentral
Summary: One wished for a company to heal his broken heart. Other... actually wished for the same thing. Together, they will tie a knot if not two to create something new.
Relationships: Inumaru Touma/Nanase Riku (one-sided), Nanase Riku/Tsukumo Ryou
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WHATS UP LADS, IT'S US AGAIN BEIN ANNOYING WITH RYORIKU.
> 
> Fic dedicated once again to our reader leleigh who enabled us enough to write this. It was supposed to be buried deep in the google docs but welp, here it is. Title was inspired by Stray Kids song. 
> 
> Read the tags before you enjoy the fic. Booyah.

'… It's alright. Yes. I will be back soon. Don't worry, I just stayed a bit longer than I expected. You know, studying and stuff.... un... I love you too, mom. Bye' Riku hung up and put the phone onto the nightstand, quickly turning back to the person behind him, staring at him with curiosity.

'Family patrol strikes again?' The man asked, his hand quickly finding it's way to Riku's hair, caressing it and combing through his fingers 'Aren't you a bad boy for lying like this? What would the others say!'

'I think the others wouldn't mind. Do you?'

"Oh please. I love it'

Riku smiled, sliding a bit closer to his partner until he was finally into his embrace.

'We've been here for almost whole night and a bit of the day. You have a lot of stamina for someone who can't catch his breath.'

'Mou, Ryo-san, don't mention it. Isn't being “breathless from pleasure” kinda sexy?'

"Not in your case. If you are breathless then I'm afraid you will die aaand we don't want that, remember?'

That person was Tsukumo Ryo, age 29. He was someone who you could call Riku’s 'sponsor'. Yes, before you say “What? A sponsor? So is he a gigolo?”

_Not exactly._

He was Nanase Riku, age 17, soon to graduate from high school and prepare to college... or at least that's what others expect him to do. A typical life, without anything exciting in it.

The problem is that... he barely attended said highschool and will probably barely attend the college. All because of his illness that pretty much makes everything impossible.

'Oh, you have that face again. What are you thinking about? I hope it's me'

'... Sorry. I was just thinking... Soon, I will go to college and..'

‘Ah, yes. Student life, right? I experienced some while I was abroad and trust me, it was horrible'

'Is that so? I only sometimes attended high school so I don’t know much about it...'

‘Was it fun? When you were there, of course'

‘I guess... But you know?' Riku looked at Ryo, his hands reaching Ryo's face and brushing against his cheek 'Time with you is much better'

'Now that's what I like to hear~ You’re a good boy when you’re honest like this'

'Haha~ Praise me more~'

'Oh, I will. But that praise will cost you a bit~'

'Eeh. You are the paying one here, Ryo-san!'

Riku knew what payment Ryo wanted from him and he absolutely didn't mind. Once he got on top of Ryo, he could feel Tsukumo's hands go lower, brushing his fingertips against his shoulders, his nipples (even a gentle touch felt this good!), finally reaching his abdomen.

'One last round before you return to your home base?'

'Mmm... You make it sound like some kind of a prison'

'For me, every family related building is a prison, you know. I'd rather have you stay here with me and enjoy the rest of the evening'

Riku wanted to tell him that it's not possible, but words quickly died in his throat when Ryo's hands got under the sheets and touched that desired place. Riku's face twisted into smile filled with pleasure.

'Touch me more.. I'm here for you after all' Riku whispered, soon feeling familiar hardness poke on his back. All he needed to do was just to move back and-

***

'Nanase- Hey, Nanase wake up!'

"Uuhn..' Riku slowly opened his eyes, looking at the people looming over him. His classmates...?

'it's already over, school I mean. You intend to stay?'

'Ah... Uhm. Sorry.' Riku stood up and stretched his back. His ass still hurt because of obvious activities he had performed just a day ago, but it wasn't that bad anymore. At this point he was used to that feeling.

After short convo with his classmates, he quickly packed his stuff and was about to leave when one of the girls caught his sleeve.

'Won't you come to karaoke with us? We have a free slot-'

Riku frowned internally. No, he had a meeting with Ryo-san, that’s out of question. Just the thought of the man made him feel warm, yet made him miss the hints of disappointment on her face.

'Ah sorry. I'm already busy this evening. Maybe another day?'

'S-Sure...'

Riku left the class quickly while the girl returned to her friends.

'What, did he reject you?'

‘Eeh, Hiromi-chan, don't be mean! You know she likes Nanase-kun!'

'But... it feels like Nanase-kun already has someone, don't you think?'

The girl wondered if it was true... was Riku already taken by someone? That would be a shame... whoever that girl was, she hoped that she would just trip on her way back home!!

...Yet unfortunately, it wasn't a girl that Riku was ‘dating’. His phone pinged, a new message appearing on the screen.

'Are you coming for tonight? I can take you to some nice place here in Ginza :> Of course, our typical stop is at our fave hotel later'

There was a slight blush on Riku's cheeks and smile that was hard to get off. He quickly opened the rabbichat to answer back.

'Yes. I already told my parents that I'm staying at my friend's place again. We have finals coming by so they won't question anything... At least I hope so'

'That's my Riku~ Then, I will wait for you in our usual place. Don't get late or we may get very angry'

Putting the phone back into his pocket, Riku quickly made his way to the train station. Upon entering the train, posters that were hanging from the top made it to his field of vision and-

Trigger's new single! Soon on sale

Trigger, huh…

Riku made a sour face and tried to not bother looking at schoolgirls who were just fretting over them. They probably were trying to be quiet, but failed miserably.

Tenn-nii... it's been almost 5 years since he left the family with that man. He left HIM despite saying that he would always be there to protect him.

'...liar...' He whispered quietly to himself, putting his headphones on and playing music to overwrite his thoughts about Kujo Tenn. Soon, he would meet with Ryo-san and that's fine... Right?

Ryo-san, despite his cold appearance, gave him the warmth that he needed. Made him forget about Kujo Tenn that was nothing but a liar that left his family behind to become a star... Yet Riku's heart was still yearning to see his twin brother, no matter how much he denied it.

Fortunately, at least his body already belonged to someone else.

***

'Riku~ You are spacing out again. Who is so much on your thoughts that you aren't paying attention to me again?' Ryo asked, his hand holding Riku's chin up. Being above him and holding his hips in place made Riku obviously unable to move.

'It's... nothing, really'

'Is that so...' Ryo's fingers clenched a bit more on Riku's chin, making him wince 'You are fortunate that I adore you so much, Riku... You know I hate liars the most. So? Will you tell me now?'

Riku sighed after a long silence.

'I saw... my brother's face again. The one that left us.'

'Oh right. You mentioned it. Looking at him makes you upset, right?'

'Not upset, just... angry' Riku shifts his body a bit, the angle in which Ryo was holding him was a bit uncomfortable 'He never even tried to contact us or reach out in any way. Do you think he... doesn't love me anymore?'

'He doesn't, it's obvious. Older brothers are just like that' Ryo says, letting Riku's face go and sitting down, pulling the boy onto his lap. Once they were chest to chest, Riku embraced him and put his head on Ryo's shoulder. He knew the man didn’t mean bad, but those words still stung deep inside him. He didn’t want them to be true, even if they probably were.

'... Older siblings being some kind of guardians is a poor joke. I know it because I do unfortunately have older brother as well'

'You... do? You never told me...'

'There was nothing to talk about. I hate him and he hates me. That's the end of story'

Riku's hands slowly began to make circles around Ryo's back. He knew that the man liked this a lot and as expected, he earned a pleased purr from him.

'Why does he hate you...?'

'Oh, I wish I knew. Apparently my existence is enough!'

Oooh, it stung. Riku squeezed Ryo’s hand strongly, trying to convey his feelings.

'That's...not true'

'Of course not. My existence is necessary right~ Say it, Riku'

Even though he was putting on a front, Riku knew. You can’t just make those voices stop with a little bit of selfishness. Just as he would always doubt himself… But now he wasn’t alone.

'If it wasn't for you then I... I would be lonely. I hate that thought'

Ryo said nothing, but hearing those words made warmth bloom in his chest. When was the last time he heard such words from someone? Ah yes... When Momo was dead drunk, clinging to his arm. Riku was absolutely and completely sober when he said that. It felt way better than he would ever be comfortable admitting.

'That's right, my duckling. You would be lonely because your brother left you and your parents, despite keeping the facade of being worried, couldn't care less, right? Only I care about you… You need only me...' The man whispered to Riku's ear and gave it a light kiss. He could feel the boy shiver. He couldn’t really stop it. The need to make sure that Riku stayed with him, even if manipulated and bought, was too strong to resist it.

'Ah...' 

'I like that sound you know~ I will be a very nice patron today and let you decide. How do you want it?'

'...Let me...' Riku's arms embraced Ryo's shoulders, their faces getting closer until their foreheads were pressing against each other 'Let me ride you.'

'So naughty. It’s fine with me though~'

'Lay down please, Ryo-san'

Ryo laid down on the sheets, watching Riku slowly move towards him and sit on his abdomen, soon moving lower and lower…

'Duckling, don't tease me.'

'Mm... I need to get you more into mood, Ryo-san...'

All sorts of thoughts were flashing through his mind as he watched the boy grind his ass down on on him, providing just the right amount of friction to get him more excited. His hands were comfortably resting on Riku’s hips and he couldn’t help thinking how nice they fitted there. The man wasn't sure why Riku was giving so much into this relationship. It was pretty much reverse of what it should look like. Hell, Riku didn’t even take the money that Ryo left him from some time. And if he didn’t need them... then why was Riku still sticking to him?

Riku took Ryo's dick in his hand, giving it a few strokes before positioning it in front of his hole. It would be already a second time they do it today, so there was no need for more lube. He made a soft noise as soon as Ryo's dick began to slowly enter him again. It felt so good being filled, Riku thought. Maybe Ryo was just the right size for him. Sex wasn't exactly how he imagined it to be at first (or saw on the videos his classmates once showed him) but he couldn't say that he disliked it.

Riku still recalled their first time and what kind of disaster it was... Good thing Ryo didn't leave him afterwards, and they began to meet more often instead. Sometimes their meetings didn't even involve sexual activities, they just spent time doing various things. But today, Riku wanted to forget about the stuff he saw outside their hotel room, so anything would do.

‘Ah... mm...' Once he was fully seated, he gave Ryo a pleased smile and licked his lips. He knew his partner loved it.

'It feels so good, Ryo-san. As if you were made for me...'

'Haha. Now you plan to get metaphorical? I will gladly listen to all the praise~'

"Eeh- Only if you praise me more!'

Soon after that, Riku began to move, not exactly being quiet. The room itself was soundproof so he could make as much noise as he wanted. Ryo on the other hand, had a full view on the boy in front of him and-

He absolutely loved it.

He couldn't say for sure that he was in love. He had no idea what it meant after all. In his mind, his relationship with Riku was purely sexual. Probably what he truly adored was just Riku's body and how good it felt to have him, watch him yield and accept both praise and abuse.

Watching Riku do things for him was a nice change of pace though. Considering Momo was always screwing him over and he was just too blind to notice that because he adored him. He still does.

Hah. What kind of idiot was he? Thinking of another guy while he had someone bouncing on his dick? Certainly a bad one. He noticed that only when Riku stilled and touched his face with concerned expression.

'Ryo-san?'

'...Huh? What?'

'Now you are the one spacing out. You don't like it?'

'No, it's not that. You are amazing, Riku!'

'...Is that so...'

Ah, he noticed. Riku may be naive, but sometimes the man felt like his bright red eyes were staring deep into his soul. Maybe he should be honest with him-

Honest? No. He can't be honest with anyone. Not even with Riku.

Being honest in this world means nothing but basically telling others to stab you with a knife. It's better to keep a facade going and pretend that everything is fine.

Riku resumed moving and Ryo felt he was close. His hands, still placed on the boy’s hips, squeezed tightly and forced him to take Ryo deeper. His wrecked voice was sending that familiar, pleasant waves through his body. Yes, Riku was for him, Riku was his, his precious possession, his dear lover, his- Finally, he tipped over the edge and forced Riku down. His body stilled, Riku felt sudden warm filling him from inside. The warm hand brought him to completion soon after and happily spent, they both collapsed on the bed. Pleasure was pleasantly humming in his veins when he more felt than heard Riku sigh.

'Tired...'

'You knew it would tire you and yet you did that'

'Because... you like it when I do that, right? Even if you didn't look at me at all... Your body felt good, Ryo-san. I like riding you a lot'

Ryo grabbed the bedsheets to cover them up as Riku kept laying on his chest. It was so damn hot, but he couldn't complain. Shower can come later.

'...Ryo-san... you know...'

'Hm?'

'I don't want money from you anymore. Neither presents'

'... Pardon? Then what do you want?'

Riku looked up. Ryo noticed how his face was slightly flushed, he looked so adorable Ryo wanted to squeeze his cheeks.

'I want you... to stay with me. Like... together. A couple.'

It took him a second to process that. No, he couldn’t be serious. Was it some elaborate trick to get more money from him? _ But would Riku do that…? _Ryo shook his head to get rid of this thought and flashed his trademark grin at the boy.

'Haha... Riku, stop saying such silly things. Why do you want me to stay? I can’t be /that/ good, right?'

The boy lifted himself off his chest and even though it was less hot, Ryo wanted him to go back. His weight was anchoring him in this unwanted reality. Even so, he didn’t move to stop Riku as he sat up and looked at him with determination in his eyes.

'Because we are the same! You said it many times and I believe it!' 

Riku looked into Ryo's eyes, who was completely surprised by the sudden change. Those warm hands cupped his face and gently rubbed circles on his cheeks.

'My intention since the very beginning wasn't money or gifts. I… was so happy when you said you are interested in me, and I had no idea how to keep you around otherwise... But now I... I want you to stay. Is it wrong?'

Ryo put his own palms on top of Riku’s hands. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to take them off or make sure they don’t go away.

'Are you serious?'

'I am. I already gave you my body so.. will you-'

'...'

Riku blushed a bit and then hid his face in his hands.

'It sounds like a bad line from a light novel, I'm sorry-'

'...Ahaha~'

'Don't laugh!'

'Ahaha~ I'm sorry, Riku. There, don't make such face'

Riku looked at Ryo again, this time his cheeks puffed. He looked almost like a hamster. Cute.

'So, the new price for our compensated dating is... actual dating?'

'...Yes. Date me, Ryo-san.'

Despite his boldness, Ryo could see Riku was nervous. Honestly, this boy will be the death of him.

'Bold of you to assume I wouldn't agree. Fine with me. But~ That doesn't mean I won't spend money on you'

If Riku could get any more red, he would become one with his hair.

'I-I will too!'

'Oh, that's cute. Ok~ Now, since we are a couple, I should meet your parents, ask for the hand in marriage and-'

'Kiss me'

'Kiss you... Right. Bossy duckling'

Still bright red, Riku leaned in and Ryo kissed that boy who was pretty much turning his whole life upside down for the last few months.

Ryo was someone who needed a company.. and little he knew, Riku was also someone who needed a company. With world being so much against them, those two could at least spend time together here, in this very hotel room and forget that the world outside exists. 

Because all they needed was just second person to accompany them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: 
> 
> This thing will have only 2 chapters in the end. Sorry to everyone who waited for more--
> 
> -
> 
> This chapter is set 1,5 year after first one.
> 
> Enjoy - Riku meeting ZOOL.

‘I’m sure the sponsorship will be appreciated… Yes, that’s right. Our new project will be already costly enough so I would be glad if you agreed to those conditions… nnh… Hm? Ah, nothing, nothing. No need to worry. So will you give it a try? ...That’s fantastic. Working with you is always a pleasure~ Then, that’s all from my side. Have a nice day-’

Ryo clicked the red button on his phone and hung up. His eyes quickly drifted to the sight in front of him, much better one than any vision of future sponsorship for Tsukumo Productions’ new talents. That’s right. A cute boy sitting between his legs and pleasing him was ten times better than that.

‘Mm… You sounded so fake when you spoke to that person…’ Riku licked the head of Ryo’s cock, his eyes meeting Tsukumo’s ‘But he agreed to it, right? I couldn’t hear that well’

‘He did, good for him. That guy is an idiot, I can easily persuade him to do things. A-ny-way~ enough about that... Ah, you are doing wonders to my body, Riku. You are such a good assistant.’

Riku’s tongue was still making circles around the head of his cock, soon taking all of him into his mouth. His hand was also giving Ryo light strokes at the base, doubling the pleasure that was slowly building inside the man.

‘It would be a bother to deal with those idiots without you around, Riku. I’m glad that I hired you’ He said moving some lose strands away from Riku’s sight and putting them behind his ear. His fingertips touched the piece of metal that was in the boy’s ear, a double sharp earring with a red ruby inside it. He got Riku this thing for his birthday a year ago. One plus was that it fit to Riku’s overall image. Secondly… it was the symbol of ownership. Riku pretty much belonged to him at this point and he wanted to make sure that the object of his affection knew about it.

Riku made a soft sound when Ryo began to stroke his head, he knew that Riku liked it a lot. He was working so hard on pleasing him, he deserved any reward or praise. Hollowing his cheeks, giving him harder strokes and taking him a bit deeper, he was close to bringing Ryo to his climax.

Why did he hire Riku and made him his assistant? Ah yes, now he remembers.

A stress reliever for a tired and overworked newly appointed president he was.

With a quiet moan, Riku brought Ryo to his release, swallowing all of his cum. He wouldn’t risk getting his suit (which of course was bought by no one else but yours truly) dirty, especially not when they were still at work. 

‘Ah…’ Riku licked his lips and wiped his mouth with a tissue that he got from his pocket, along with a small pocket mirror. He had to fix his appearance quickly before standing up and taking the file that he had initially left on the table when he came to the room.

‘Don’t worry, no one will notice’ Ryo said, zipping his pants and fixing his shirt and vest ‘Is that file all you were asked to do today?’

‘Yes. I finished all my tasks for today… Yours was just a bonus’ Riku put the mirror back in his pocket and looked at Ryo with a pleased smile ‘I see you are satisfied with my performance, Pre-si-dent~’

‘Absolutely! You deserve a raise, immediately’

‘You promised me one yesterday as well. Maybe I should just take your place instead?’ The boy laughed and checked the time ‘I still have a lot of time…’

‘You can go home if you want.’

‘I’m a full-time employee, don’t treat me so lightly just because-’

‘You sucked me off. Well, that’s certainly a reason for you to get rewarded’ Ryo laughed at Riku’s embarrassed face. He had this bad habit of teasing his assistant.

‘You are awful, Ryo-san! And there I thought I could give you a special service.’

‘Ooh, what kind?’

‘Not telling!’ Riku took all the files from the desk, almost ready to leave if not for Ryo’s hand grabbing his wrist and pulling him back onto his lap. Riku, despite trying to look angry, didn’t really move away from his place, enjoying being embraced by his partner.

‘...Oh, right. Today you will have a meeting with ZOOL, right? That new band you plan to develop.’

‘Exactly, my dear portable calendar. They will be here in 2 hours. I still have some phone calls to make later, so I will be busy, unfortunately’ Ryo’s hand quickly sneaked under Riku’s shirt, brushing against his stomach. Despite being so called ‘pillow-princess’, Riku had a bit of a muscle that the man really enjoyed feeling up. The boy gave him a soft laugh.

‘Mmm… It tickles. A-anyway…’

‘You saw their profiles, right? What do you think of them?’ 

‘They… look cold.’ 

‘Cold?’

‘I don’t know how to describe it. But they will fit the general atmosphere of your company, Ryo-san’ Ryo’s hand was now brushing against his nipple, making him shiver. He just wanted to deliver those documents and maybe help other employees with their tasks, but he knew that once he visited Ryo’s office, he would be forced to change his plans. Not that he complained. Being lavished with Ryo’s undivided attention felt good.

Right now, Ryo’s office area was off-limits to everyone but Riku, for a good reason.

‘Ahh…’

‘I said we have 2 hours. That’s enough, don’t you think? Phone calls can wait~’ The man whispered into Riku’s ear, feeling how he was slowly melting in his arms again. Riku on the other hand was still riled up after previous activity so there was probably no room for objecting.

‘...F..Fine… But only once. And maybe not on the same couch that you will make your new guests sit on…’ 

‘We have already done that on this couch, Riku. It won’t make any difference at this point. I will get it cleaned this week too!’ Ryo exclaimed happily, his lips soon finding itself on Riku’s. No matter how many times they do it, it always feels so good and magically improves his mood, like the finest potion. His hands were all over Riku and he could already feel himself getting excited again. 

It’s been almost 1,5 year since they met for the first time. At first, their relationship was nothing more than paid sex, but everything had changed when Riku asked Ryo out for real. Since that day, Tsukumo finally felt he grasped those grapes hanging from the tree above him and tasted them for real. They weren’t sour anymore. Momo’s words stopped bothering him as he slowly began to forget about his old crush thanks to that boy.

That didn’t stop him from following his plans though. He overtook Tsukumo Productions as predicted, put his brother and father’s incompetent management down and was going to establish a new idol group that would be sent out with a mission to slowly destabilize idol industry. Despite finding his own little “happiness”, he still wanted to finish what he had been planning for a long time…

Riku didn’t stop him, in fact he enabled him to proceed with the plan.

‘All you need to do is to pull the Trigger, Ryo-san. You said that before, right?’ Said the boy one day when they were resting in Ryo’s bedroom. 

One would think Ryo should feel bad for spoiling and corrupting this boy rotten, but he wasn’t that type of the person. Their relation was supposed to be corrupted from the very beginning and now, it was slowly bearing fruits as Riku began to absorb the poison that was present in the Tsukumo’s environment. With his own hands, he changed Riku’s whole world and what was the best thing about it? The boy wanted it, asked for it.

Once he was done with the school Ryo offered him a position in his company. All legal, even if Riku’s list of responsibilities at work was at least questionable - not that anyone could say anything. He just appeared one day and got a job that many in the company probably would kill for. It was fairly obvious how Riku had earned the privilege of being President’s personal assistant. No other explanations applied, and while Ryo humored Riku and tried to keep their relationship a secret, the boy still felt like everyone knew.

Once Ryo’s hands found their way to Riku’s pants, a phone call disturbed them, causing the man to groan.

‘I...It’s from the reception. Maybe you should pick up…’

‘Maiko-chan can wait!’

‘Ryo-san, don’t be rude…’ Riku pouted, though he would gladly tell Ryo to not take his hand out of his pants. They still needed to pretend that they were absolutely not about to fuck in Tsukumo’s president office _ again _. Riku quickly got off his lap, allowing him to stand up.

With a heavy sigh, Ryo approached his desk and picked up the phone.

‘Maiko-chan~ I’m kinda bus… What. They are already here?’ Ryo’s expression changed from annoyed to surprised. Riku could see the building disappointment on his face, until he said ‘Alright, let them in…’ and put down the phone.

‘It seems that the musicians from Bremen came earlier than expected because their photo session got moved to another hour…’ Tsukumo sat down on his desk chair, looking at Riku whose clothes were halfway undone.

‘As much as I love seeing you completely wrecked, Riku, unfortunately you have to dress up again. I thought we would have time for something nice BUT…!’ He put his hand down onto the desk ‘I will try to get this done quickly, then we can resume.’

‘It’s fine, Ryo-san. I can wait until afternoon’ The boy quickly started fixing his appearance. It didn’t help that he was still aroused as hell, he should go and visit a bathroom quickly. Even he felt a bit annoyed by the fact that they got interrupted but it couldn’t be helped. After everything was done, he took the files, gave Ryo a quick smile and opened the door to his office, just to face-

A big man in front of him. Their eyes met for a brief second, before Riku passed by him, quickly eyeing the rest. 

So they were the guys chosen by Ryo-san… Riku was right, they had a cold aura around.

Once he disappeared behind them, Torao looked back to the Ryo’s office and saw the man. For an instant he seemed incredibly pissed, yet quickly put on his trademark fake smile and beckoned them in. But just by seeing Riku for a brief second, he understood one thing.

/Heh. They definitely were about to fuck here. His shirt buttons were done wrong./

***

‘Mmhh…. ahh…’ Riku bit his lip, feeling that pleasant feeling build up in his body. His spread legs were held in place while Ryo was moving his hips, going deeper inside him. The bed was creaking loudly but they didn’t care. Riku’s hands clenched on the bedsheets and he made an eye contact with his partner.

‘It’s...so good…’

‘Haah… Of course it is. I know how you like it, Riku’ The man said, speeding up his pace and making Riku throw his head back. He could feel that Ryo was clearly trying to spend his pent up frustration because of their today’s ‘make out fiasco’. He was being rough, Riku will definitely feel it soon after they are done but he couldn’t deny that he liked it this way.

‘I’m… harder please…’ Riku whispered, his voice going straight to Ryo’s cock. His thrusts became a bit slower but much harder, making Riku almost lose his breath. Good for him that he knew how to control his breathing, but he would definitely need his inhaler later. His hands left the bedsheets, embracing Ryo and bringing him much closer, until they were almost chest to chest. They were both close once man put his hand between them, onto Riku’s cock, prompting him to release faster. Even though they were both selfish, Ryo put Riku’s pleasure on the same level as his own. 

_ Happy Riku means happy Ryo _, he even said once. How cute.

Only after few thrusts Tsukumo stilled and the boy felt pleasant warmth filling him up. Riku smiled, letting his hands go lower and caress Ryo’s back, like he usually did. He gave him a small kiss on the cheek and let the man flop on top of him, even if he was a bit too heavy.

‘There. Do you feel better now?’

‘A bit… I told you, dealing with idiots eats up my brain cells, if I still have any left’ Ryo said, enjoying this little pampering that Riku always gave him after sex. His touch was so calming and Ryo couldn’t imagine their sessions without this specific after care. He heard Riku humm a bit and closed his eyes. If this is heaven then he absolutely loves it. His brother said that he will never find any embrace that will give him warmth. Fuck you, Ryo thought and smiled to himself.

‘What are you thinking about? You are smiling’  
  


‘Oh many things. For example, how to not get caught for tax evasion’

‘Ryo-san, oh my god! Just say you were thinking about me instead’

The man ended up laughing at Riku’s pout. Alright, he will stop being so awful for another 10 minutes. 

‘You want me to say what you want to hear? Oh Riku, Riku. We know each other for such a long time, you should know I think only about you’

‘Good… I want you to think only about me and no one else’ Riku smiled and hugged Ryo closer. They should change the position soon or at least go and take a shower. He already felt gross and sweaty from their activity.

‘Ryo-san’  
  


‘Shower in 5 minutes. Let me lay down a bit longer’

‘Fine...’

5 minutes turned into 25 minutes spent on talking about things that happened today after Riku left Ryo’s office. The man told him about his meeting with ZOOL and announced him something that made Riku’s eyes go wide.

‘M..manager?! Me?’ He couldn’t believe what he had just heard.

‘Right! You always kept saying ‘Aah I want a pet but I can’t have any because of asthma!’. So, I am giving you a whole zoo, Riku. It would be more convenient for me as a president if someone trustworthy could take care of them… or at least be sure that they are doing their job properly’

‘...And that trustworthy somebody is me? I…’

‘I trust you. More than my own family or myself. I know only you will be able to do this, after all, you have something that the others don’t.’

Riku was just staring quietly at Ryo’s face. He had no idea what was that ‘something’ that he had, but it surely would be an interesting change of pace. However, was it a good idea to appoint Riku as a manager when he had no experience in such field? Hell, he haven’t got any experience beside riding president’s dick and he couldn’t even put that on his resume!

‘Can I.. think about it a bit?’

‘Oh sure. But I know you will be able to do it. Otherwise, I wouldn’t even consider that. You are a capable duckling, Riku.’

Riku wasn’t so sure about it, but in the end he had to try.

***

‘Sooo… that kid is our manager. Interesting, considering who he is’ Torao said while smirking, but others weren’t that much into idea of /Nanase Riku being their manager/.

‘I think that’s the least of our problems. He has no experience at all, I could see it in his eyes. It’s a bit ironic that such person is supposed to be a pillar of our success. What was Ryo-san thinking…’

‘He wasn’t thinking, it seems. He just wanted to put that guy to use, that’s it’ Said Haruka as he slurped his hot chocolate. All of them got some hot drinks while sitting in the cafe and discussing their last meeting.

Riku came to them and introduced himself as new manager for ZOOL appointed by the president himself. Instantly, all 4 of the could see that the boy was nervous and probably not prepared well. Torao despite not really giving a fuck about this whole business, thought it was kinda funny that someone who promised them so much actually ended up giving them ‘such a person’ as a manager. It was entertaining to see how Tsukumo handles things.

Haruka wasn’t amused at all. He already thought this whole deal was shady as hell and now? Maybe he should actually listen to his grandma and not get involved in this shit again…

Touma on the other hand, had a confused expression this whole time. 

‘Inumaru-san. You seem to be thinking a lot. Something the matter?’

‘Ah, no, it’s just… Uh…’ Touma tried to put his thoughts into words, but someone did it for him.

‘You are thinking about him, aren’t you? About our lil’ manager’ Torao noticed how quickly Touma’s expression changed from confused to embarrassed. Minami put a hand to his mouth with quiet ‘Oh dear’ coming out from his lips.

‘M-Maybe. I mean! Maybe he won’t be that bad? He was just nervous because it was our first meeting and-’

‘Touma, not to break it to you or something but like… that guy is off-limits for you. Don’t even think about it’

‘I haven’t been thinking about him! What are you-’

‘Oh come on. You said that he won’t be that bad. Did you think about why exactly is he here?’

Touma looked nervously at his all band members, but each of them had the same, unamused expression.

‘He has no idea’

‘He doesn’t, at all’

‘You two, stop doing that!’ Touma hit his hand against the table ‘We should just give him a chance! Maybe he has some sort of ability or-’

‘Touma. He doesn’t have any abilities. He isn’t even here because of his job experience.’

‘Then why would he work in such a company as Tsukumo?’

‘Pillow business’ Torao had a huge grin on his face.

They waited in silence as Inumaru tried to wrap his head around it, but true bomb was about to come once Touma opened his mouth again.

‘...So… He’s selling pillows?’

‘Oh my _FUCKING_ god, Touma.’ Haruka rolled his eyes.

Everyone exploded with a laugh so loud that the waiter had to calm them down.

ZOOL…. was just about to get along. Probably.


End file.
